50-50 Chance
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Alex and Nikita are keeping a big secret. When Sean and Michael catch them red handed they try to figure out how to get the girls to talk. Meanwhile, Amanda has been spotted in Russia.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't normally write for this show but I had this story in my head for a few weeks now and I wanted to see if you guys would like it. **

Alex lies in bed looking up at the ceiling. Her mind rushes through everything she has to do that day. She looks over at Sean who is fast asleep beside her. She strokes the face of this man she loves revealing in the feeling. She turns to get up when she feels Sean's arm snake around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Udinov?" He says pulling her back into him.

"I have to meet Nikita." She responds leaning down to kiss him.

"Blow her off, stay in bed with me." He says temptingly. She gives him another long kiss.

"That does sound appealing, but I have to go. It's important."

Alex gives him one more kiss then gets up. Sean lies back down with a sigh. Alex was letting the hot water run down her back when she heard Sean enter the bathroom.

"So, what's this important thing you need to do with Nikita?"

Alex knew she couldn't say anything, so she chose distraction.

"Do you want to talk about Nikita or do you want to join me in the shower?" Alex asked.

Sean grinned and stripped down. Although she was using this as a tool of distraction she couldn't deny the primal need she had to be close to him. It took some practice but they had learned how to have sex on any and every surface of the apartment.

.

.

.

Nikita kicked off her shoes as she came through the door after her run. In the kitchen Michael sat at the counter looking through files on his computer and sipping his coffee.

"Good Morning." Nikita said walking over to kiss him.

"Morning."

She went to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Who are we tracking now?"

"We're getting some intel out of Russia, but it's sketchy."

"Intel on who?"

"Amanda."

"Amanda's in Russia?"

"She might be. The source isn't reliable."

"Why would she go back? That's Gogle territory."

"Exactly. Which means if she is there, it's for something big."

Nikita checks the time. "I have to get ready. I'm meeting Alex."

"What for?"

"Just a little girl time."

"You know I can always tell when you're lying."

Nikita leans in and gives Michael a kiss. "No you can't."

.

.

.

Michael walks into Birkoff.

"Michael, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Can you track Nikita?"

"Can I track Nikita? Please, it's me."

"Birkoff."

"Okay." Birkoff turns to his computer and starts typing.

Sean comes into to the room. "Michael, have you heard from Nikita or Alex?"

"Not since this morning."

"Alex said she was going to meet up with Nikita but I tried to call her and she wont pick up."

"Got them." Birkoff says "They're in a convent store."

"Pull up the security cams." Michael says.

"Spying on your girlfriend. Really Mikie?"

"Just do it Birkoff." Sean says.

"Wow, seems like everyone is a little snippety today." Birkoff hits a few more keys. Nikita and Alex pop up on the screen. They are walking down an aisle and take something off a shelf.

"What are they buying?" Michael asks.

"Hold on." Birkoff zooms into the item as they place it on the counter.

"Is that…?" Sean starts.

"A pregnancy test." Michael finishes.

"So who should I congratulate?" Birkoff says.

Michael and Sean look at each other shocked.

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ST**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the response to my first chapter. I hope you guys like this one as well.**

**Author Chatter:**

**Ashleigh – Thank you for being my first review. I'm glad you are interested.**

**NalexNikita – No need to beg. This chapter is dedicated to you. P.S. Are you sure it's alex?**

Sean and Michael stand in Ops silently.

"Has Alex said anything to you about…"

"No. Nikita…"

"No."

Silence falls between them again. The elevator doors open and Nikita and Alex make their way to Ops. Sean can't conceal a look.

"What?" Alex asks.

"What did you guys do this morning?"

"We went to breakfast." Alex replies.

"Where?" Michael jumps in.

"Brando's Bakery." Nikita answers.

"What did you get?" Sean asks.

"What is this? A tag team interrogation?" Alex asks.

They are all saved when Ryan and Birkoff enter the room.

"Okay. We got solid intel on Amanda." Ryan says paying no attention to the mood of the room.

"She's meeting this man." Birkoff pulls up a surveillance photo. "Dmitri Romanoff. He's a black market dealer."

"In what?" Michael asks.

"Anything and everything you need." Ryan answers.

"What about Ari?" Nikita asks.

"We haven't heard anything to suggest he is with her." Ryan answers.

"Ari would be pretty stupid to show his face in Russia." Alex says.

"Do we know what she wants?" Sean asks.

"No. But Romanoff has a ledger of all of his current transactions." Ryan answers.

"Paper. Uhh. Doesn't this guy know we are in the 21st century?" Birkoff scoffs.

"You're just mad you can't hack into it." Nikita teases.

"I set up a meeting through some old contacts. You meet Romanoff in two days. Amanda's meeting is tomorrow. You're mission is to get a look at the ledger and figure out what Amanda s buying." Ryan states. "You are under no circumstances to engage her. This is just a surveillance mission. We need to see what they are planning. Got It?"

Every one nodes but no one looks happy.

"Nikita and Michael will take the meet, Alex and Sean will be on site as back up. You leave in twelve hours. Start packing."

.

.

.

Alex and Nikita clean their weapons and pack them discreetly into the hollow bottom of their luggage.

"They know." Alex finally said.

"They know nothing." Nikita responds. "They're just fishing."

"Maybe we should say something."

"No. We promised not to say anything until we know for sure."

Alex looks down at her weapon.

"Alex, it's just another mission."

"Except for the pregnancy."

"Possible pregnancy. We don't know anything yet."

.

.

.

" What do we do? How do we get it out of them?" Sean asks

"Nothing." Michael replies. "It's Alex and Nikita. You really think we can make them tell us something they don't want us to know?"

"I have to know. It's eating me up inside. I'm freaking out."

Michael walks up to Sean and slaps him. "Calm down. Right now we need to focus on the mission."

"How can you let them go on a mission knowing one of them could be pregnant?"

"Trust. Trust that they are doing the right thing. What we do is dangerous, but that's why we train. I trust that Nikita knows what to do. Do you trust Alex?"

"Of course."

"Then that's it. Trust that she knows how to take care of herself."

**Okay so this chapter came really fast. I wasn't going to post it till tonight but I figured you would like to see something. **

**-ST**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your amazing response to my previous chapter. I want to let you know that I don't know exactly how long this story will be but I know it won't be very long. I am trying to learn how to end a story. I am very good at starting them but I have trouble finding endings, so I can't imagine this story will go past 10 chapters. **

**That being said, I will do my best to make it the best damn 10 chapters you have ever read. Thank you again for all your support and I hope you continue to read.**

**Author Chatter:**

**Yagmuysu – **You're reviews make me laugh and warm my heart. So this chapter is dedicated to you.

**Dark433Angel – **Don't worry there will defiantly be a twist. Although Owen will probably make an appearance in the story, he is not the father of anyone's baby. That would just be wrong on so many levels.

**Poisn Ivy – **Thank you. I Loooove that you Loooove it. By the way, what does PPMS mean? I have seen people use it on here but I can't figure out what it means. Let me know.

**Miami Blackheart** – I am in college for writing, which is why I write FF. When this story is finished I will see about starting another Nikita story. Thanks.

Alex lays her stuff on the bed of the hotel and starts to put her clothes in the closet.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to using my real name as a cover." Alex mimics the hotel staff, "Miss Udinov, welcome. Miss Udinov, can we take your bags. Miss Udinov, would you like a massage? It's like I'm a celebrity or something."

Sean just laughs, "You are."

"It's just," Alex stops and looks at him, "I tried for years to get back my identity and now that I have it, it makes it almost impossible to do my job." Alex pulls a blond wig from her bag, "I have to wear these stupid things." She plops it haphazardly on her head.

Sean laughs again as he gets up from his chair and walks over to her. He pushes some hair from the wig out of Alex's face. "I don't know. You look kind of sexy as a blond." Sean leans down and gives her a sweet kiss. Alex tries to deepen the kiss, making her intention clear, but Sean backs off.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Michael and Nikita are just on the other side of the suite. Besides, we should unpack. Ryan and Birkoff will be calling soon." Sean grabbed his suitcase and started to unpack.

Alex gave him one last sideways look then did the same.

.

.

.

"Sean has been acting different lately." Nikita says.

"I know. Weird." Michael replies.

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"How would I know?"

"Has he said anything?"

"We don't really talk much."

"You should."

"Normal guys don't just sit around a talk about their relationships."

"I don't think normal applies to any of us."

The monitor started to ring signaling Ryan and Birkoff making a secure connection. They all sat down around the monitors. A few seconds later Ryan and Birkoff popped up on the screen.

"Glad you all made it." Ryan said. "The meet is set for tomorrow as noon. Alex and Sean will be stationed across the street. I set you some back up."

"I thought we were back up?" Sean asked.

"Yeah well this back up wouldn't take no for an answer." Ryan said.

They heard a knock at the door. Nikita went to asker it. When she opened the door Owen was waiting with a smile.

"You were going to totally leave me out. Not cool." He said.

She gave him a hug and let him in. "Welcome to our little party." Everyone greeted Owen.

"You ready to take Amanda down?" Owen said.

"No taking her down." Ryan said forcefully. "Surveillance only."

Owen frowned. "I know."

"Every one get some rest you have a big day tomorrow." Ryan said. With that Ryan and Birkoff were gone.

"So I guess I'm crashing on the couch." Owen said.

**I know this one was short and uneventful, but I promise to have another chapter out by the end of the day. Please review.**

**-ST**

**P.S. In the next chapter all will be revealed. *Maniacal laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Author Chatter:**

**Yagmuysu** - :)

**Luna** – No bagging necessary.

**Ashleigh** – I like Owen and Alex. I think they have a great chemistry, but I think Sean knows he has nothing to be jealous of with him.

**NalexNikita** – That is a lot of ideas. The point of a short story is to find a good ending. That being said I'm not opposed to picking up this story line in a new story.

Alex and Nikita sit in an office waiting for the doctor. Nikita flips through a magazine and Alex stars at the posters on the walls.

"Stop looking at the posters. They will scare you." Nikita says without looking up.

"Unborn babies look kind of creepy." Alex says. Nikita gives her a sideways glance and a smile.

The doctor enters the room with two folders. He sits down and looks them over. "Well congratulations are in order." The doctor says.

Alex looks down and she is holding a baby in her arms. She cradles the baby and rocks him back and forth. She hears the door to the office open. When she looks up Amanda stands in the doorway holding the baby. Alex looks down and her arms are empty.

"I'm sorry Alex. No one gets a happy ending in our line of work." Amanda says then walks down the hallway.

Alex gets up to chase her. When she crosses through the doorway she is back at her childhood home. There is fire and smoke all around her. She sees Amanda disappear around a corner.

Alex runs after her. Turning the corner Alex sees Amanda and Percy holding the baby. Percy levels a gun to her head. "Don't worry, we will take excellent care of him." A shot rings out.

Alex bolts awake. She looks around the room. It takes a moment to remember where she is. Sean is fast asleep next to her. Alex takes a deep breath then gets out of bed.

In the living room Owen sits on the couch typing away at his computer. Alex looks at the clock. It's 5:45 am. She doesn't have to be awake for another 2 hours but doesn't feel like she could go back to sleep.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" Owen asks.

Alex sits in the chair. "Bad dream. You?"

"I don't sleep a lot." He replies. "Just looking over the mission plans."

"It looks pretty straight forward."

"Amanda is anything but straight forward."

Alex sighs, "Usually I would just take a walk, but Alexandra Udinov can't be walking the streets at 5:45 am."

"You look at your name like a burden. It's a tool in your belt. Use it."

"How?"

"I bet Alexandra Udinov could get the gym open at 5:45."

Alex smiles, "I could use a sparing partner."

"Oh little miss princess, I could kick your ass."

"That's some tough talk coming from a guy refusing to fight."

"I'm not refusing to fight. Just warning you."

"Oh. Bring it."

.

.

.

Alex lands hard on the floor for the third time. "It's like your not even trying." Owen taunts her. She gets up. "You're a resilient one. I'll give you that."

A few seconds later she is back on the ground. "How do you do that?"

"Don't hold back." Owen helps her up.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You see me as a friend. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, but I'm trying to kill you. Right now I am your enemy."

Alex takes a deep breath and puts her hands up. They exchange a few blows and Alex puts Owen on the ground.

"There you go." He says. Alex hears her phone ring. She looks up for a moment and Owen flips her over pinning her to the ground.

"Don't ever lose focus." He says and lets her go.

She gets up to answer the phone. Owen walks over and takes a sip of water.

"Hello." She says. "This is she." She is silent again. "Doctor Grayson, thank you for getting back to me." Alex walks out into the hallway.

Owen waits for a moment, then Alex returns. There is a slight shift in her body language but Owen can't quite tell what it is.

"We should head back up. They will be awake soon." Alex and Owen grab their gear and head for the elevators.

They stand in awkward silence as the ride up to the top floor.

"Can I ask…" Owen starts.

"No." Alex says flatly. "Please don't say anything."

Inside the room Nikita is making coffee, Michael is typing on the computer and Sean is on his phone.

"I was wondering where you two went." Nikita said.

"Just doing some fight training. I should jump in the shower." Alex walks toward the room, giving Sean a kiss on the way.

Sean finishes his conversation and turns to Michael. "One of my contacts tells me they spotted Ari in a restaurant in Hong Kong 3 hours ago. Amanda is defiantly here alone."

"So does that mean they are spilt up for good, or Amanda is taking this meeting alone because Ari has a million dollar price on his head?" Owen asks.

"I don't know." Michael responds.

"She's off the grid for six months then pops back up in a place she knows we watch carefully? I don't get it. She's smarter then that." Nikita says.

"Maybe she's finally slipping up." Owen says.

"Or maybe it's a trap." Sean says.

No one wants to admit it but it does seem like the most likely option. Nikita pours a cup of coffee. "Alex looked like se could use a cup of coffee." Nikita takes it into the room and closes the door. Michael and Sean exchange a glance.

"Am I missing something?" Owen asks.

"I think we're all missing something." Michael says.

.

.

.

Sean and Alex sit at a small bistro across the street as Michael and Nikita pull up to the building. It's a small inconspicuous building. Owen stands at the corner newspaper stand rummaging through some magazines.

"Everyone's in place." Birkoff says over the com.

"Remember surveillance only." Ryan says.

"We get it." Nikita says.

Michael and Nikita enter the building. Dmitri Romanoff stands behind the counter. He takes one look at Nikita and runs into the back of his shop.

Nikita and Michael follow. "He's running." Michael calls over the com. Owen, Alex and Sean jump into action. Owen sees him stumble out of the back door.

"He's in the ally heading east." Owen calls out.

"We'll cut him off at the end of the ally." Alex says.

Michael and Nikita riffle through his desk.

"We got the ledgers." Nikita says.

Alex turns the corner and is immediately grabbed by Romanoff. He puts her in a chokehold. Sean pulls his gun.

"Let her go." He yells.

Owen catches up drawing his gun as well. Romanoff turns to look at Owen and Sean puts a bullet in Romanoff head.

.

.

.

Everyone puts their stuff down in the room.

"What the hell was that?" Alex says turning to Sean.

"I had a clear shot."

"I had it under control. You didn't have to shot him. We could have used what he knew."

"I was trying to protect you." Sean snaps back.

"I can protect myself." She yells back at him.

"Are you pregnant?" Sean can't keep it in any longer.

Silence falls across the room. Alex looks at Nikita.

"Alex isn't pregnant." She says. "I am."

Everyone looks at Michael.

**I'll stop there, just for my own amusement. That's all you get till tomorrow. Please Review.**

**-ST**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for posting so late today. Had a busy day. This will be the only chapter today. Sorry. :( Some days just go like that, but I wanted to post something for you all. Just three small pieces of fluff. **

**Author Chatter:**

**Alexandra Udinov **– I just had to point out how awesome your handle is. Love it!

**Yagmuysu **– I'm glad you thought it was worth it. I tried to post early so you could read it before you went to sleep. Sorry this chapter came out a little late.

**Twin0193 **– I'm glad I kept you guessing. That's my job.

**Poison Ivy **– Thanks for the clarification.

Alex went through her normal routine, clean gun, read mission reports, change into pajamas. Sean also followed his normal nightly routine. They weren't actively avoiding each other, but each knew they were not their normal selves. Alex walks into the bedroom; Sean is sitting on the bed.

"I can't take this anymore." Alex said. Silence falls between them again, neither knowing what to say. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." Sean says flatly.

"Because I'm not pregnant?"

"Because you didn't tell me. Because you thought you might be, and intentionally hid it from me."

"I didn't want to scare you away?"

"Scare me away?" Sean looks for the right words but none seem to come. He opens the drawer next to his bed, pulls out a small box and tosses it to Alex. She opens it and stares down at a diamond ring. She catches her breath. Sean crosses the room to stand in front of her.

"My mother gave that to me when my father died. She told me that I would meet someone and at first she might seem normal, but one day it would hit me that I loved her and when I found her, to give her this ring and she couldn't say no. Alex you are anything but normal, but I don't love you in spite of that, I love you because of it." Sean takes the box from Alex's hand, removes the ring, and like a gentlemen gets down on one knee. "Alexandra Udinov, will you marry me?"

Alex feels tears rise in her eyes. How could she say no?

"Yes." Alex said in a shaky voice.

.

.

.

"We should get married." Michael and Nikita lay in bed. Michael puts his hand on Nikita's stomach.

"I thought we already decided this. Hence the ring." Nikita says.

Michael laughs. "No I mean now."

"We're kind of busy." Nikita rolls over on top of him and pins him with a kiss.

Michael laughs again. "Next week."

"Where?"

"The barn."

"Division?" Nikita asks skeptically.

"You pointed out to me once, it's the place we fell in love."

"A shotgun wedding in a barn. Sounds oddly normal, and completely perfect." Nikita says with a smile.

.

.

.

The next morning Alex pulls into the garage under Division. Nikita is waiting for her at the elevators.

"So, what's so important I had to come in an hour early." Alex says with a smile.

"I'm getting married." Nikita says.

"Me too." Alex responds.

"What?" Nikita smiles. Alex reveals her hand with the diamond ring. "Oh Alex, It's beautiful."

"It was his mothers." Nikita gives her a big hug. "It was the weirdest thing. I thought we were going to have this big fight and before I knew it he was down on one knee."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Wait didn't we already know you were getting married?" Alex says.

"Yeah, but Michael wants to do it next week in the barn."

"What's the rush?"

"We want to do it before the baby is born."

"You have nine months."

"I know but it just feels right. Which brings me to, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Only if you'll be mine." Alex responds. They hug again. "What happened to us? We used to be kickass rouge agents, now we're asking each other to be in our weddings."

"This is what life looks like when you get your happy ending."

**Well there you have it. I promise a long chapter tomorrow, with a twist. :O**

**-ST**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I see many of you are upset you didn't get to see Michael's reaction to Nikita's news. I will put it in a flash back, hopefully in the next chapter. The reason I didn't show the reaction is because I couldn't find a good way to write it. I tried several times to write a reaction but I wasn't happy with how any of them turned out. Obviously he was happy. **

**I wasn't going for Shakespeare in the last chapter; it was just some filler fluff, which I stated at the beginning. I'm sorry if that disappointed some of you. But I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Alex sat in the chair sipping ginger ale. White lace and tool surround her.

"Nikita. Are you fighting an epic battle with the dress?" Alex said.

"I'm coming. Hold on." Alex hears Nikita's voice from over the dressing room door. The door opens and Nikita emerges. She steps up on the podium and looks at her self in the mirror. Alex gets up and stands behind her. Neither can speak.

"DAMN!" Alex finally says. Nikita smiles.

They stare at her in the mirror for another minute. "So this one?" Nikita asks.

"YES!" Alex responds.

Nikita goes back into the dressing room. Alex walks around the store looking at the dresses. A saleswoman comes up behind her.

"When is the wedding?" She asks.

"What?" Alex asks.

She points to Alex's ring.

"I forget I'm wearing it sometimes. We just got engaged three days ago." She explains.

"And already searching for a dress?" She says approvingly. "What are you looking for?"

Before Alex can object Nikita jumps in. "Something tight. Lets give Sean something to look at."

"I have the perfect dress." The saleswoman says and walks away.

"No, I…" Alex tries to stop her but she is already gone. She turns to Nikita, "I hate you." Nikita just laughs and walks her back to the dressing room.

"Nikita, we just got engaged. This fitting was for you."

"I know but just try one on. It's fun."

"What happened to you?" Alex asks.

The sales woman returns holding a dress that takes Alex's breathe away. "The crisscrossing body gives it style and the lace flows from the waist to the floor."

Alex slips into the dress and walks back out taking her place on the podium. Nikita now stands behind Alex as the both stare at her in the mirror.

"DAMN!" Nikita says mimicking Alex's earlier comment.

"It's perfect." Alex says.

.

.

.

"I see why you wear a suit so often Michael, I look great in this." Birkoff says looking at himself in the mirror.

"Tell me again why I have to wear this penguin suit." Owen says.

"Because you are family now, which means participating in our wedding." Michael responds.

"I think I liked solitary better."

"So you an Nikita are finally doing this thing tomorrow." Sean says.

"Let's hope so." Michael's phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. "Yeah." He said answering the phone.

"It's Ryan. We have a lead on Amanda. I need you in Ops."

"On my way."

.

.

.

Alex, Nikita, Sean, Michael, Owen, and Birkoff stare at the screens.

"We sifted through the intel we collected from the ledgers and one name stood out." Ryan says. Birkoff put a picture on the monitor.

"Jason." Michael says, recognizing the man immediately.

"Who's Jason?" Sean asks.

"He was a before your time. Percy took an interest in him. Made time to train him himself. But when he thought Jason got to skilled, became a threat, he sent him out into the field. Basically exiled him to Hawaii." Michael explains.

"Not a bad place to be exiled." Alex comments.

"Amanda booked a plane ticket to Hawaii after we caught Romanoff." Birkoff says.

"We need to get to Hawaii. We're already three days behind." Owen says.

Nikita lets out a sigh. "The wedding."

"We can send an advance team. You can meet up with them tomorrow after the wedding." Ryan suggests.

"Honeymoon in Hawaii?" Michael says.

.

.

.

Sonya, Birkoff, Sean, and Owen stand around Michael in the barn. Ryan stands in front holding a bible. When the doors to the barn open everyone turns to see Alex standing in the backlight of the setting sun. She walks gracefully toward them holding a small bouquet. She gives Sean a small wink as she passes him.

Nikita now stands in the backlight of the sun. She is initially obscured by the sunset but as she approaches she becomes clear. Nikita walks with a smile. He dress hugs her body as she walks. The simple nature of the white silk fits perfectly with the felling of the room.

When she reaches Michael she hand off her bouquet to Alex. Michael takes her hand, "You look amazing." He whispers as they turn toward Ryan.

Ryan opens the Bible and starts to read, "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends." He closes it and looks back up. "Our lives are by no means simple, but love is. In my brief time with Michael and Nikita I have seen how much love they share, how far they will go to be with each other, to love each other. This day has been a long time coming and now we have cause to celebrate because it is finally here. You have each prepared vows. Michael."

Michael takes both of Nikita's hands and looks directly into her eyes.

"Nikita, we have talked about how we have saved each others lives in the field, in battle, but you saved me far before that. You released the guilt and sadness that I felt after losing my family, and you showed me how to love again. You created this family of misfits and loners, and gave us a purpose. Your love for others goes beyond anything I have ever seen, and I am the luckiest person in the world that you chose to love me. I don't know how I will ever repay you for that. I love you."

Nikita took a breath, trying to steady her voice.

"Michael, it's been a long road to this moment, filled with road blocks, obstacles, and a little bit of gun fire, but after everything we have been through I know with out a doubt this is right. Both of our lives intersecting in this one moment, exactly where we are supposed to be. Most of my life I didn't have a family, but now I do, and there is nothing in this world that can take this away. I love you."

Every one turned back to Ryan.

"Michal do you take Nikita to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Michael slips a ring onto Nikita's finger.

"Nikita do you take Michael to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Nikita slips a ring onto Michael's finger.

"By the power vested in me by Birkoff's hacking skills, I finally pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The barn fills with laughter and applause as Nikita and Michael take their kiss.

**I know I promised a twist but I just couldn't get that far in the story. I promise it will come soon. I am also sorry I have not posted in a few days. I have been really busy with school. I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review.**

**-ST**


End file.
